Démons oubliés
by madoju
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Forgotten Demons" de Celeborn00. Une princesse lutte pour libérer son pays. Un assassin se bat pour se racheter. Le Héros du Temps est arrivé mais il n'a plus la force de sauver le monde.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: "J'ai commencé cette histoire en 3ème (grade 9), les premiers chapitres sont donc un peu maladroits [...] mais l'écriture s'améliore à mesure que je grandis et gagne en maturité etc..."

Note de la traductrice (moi!): ça fait un bout de temps que je m'étais mis en tête de traduire cette fic que je suis depuis quelques années. Vu ma situation actuelle au point de vue des études (je passe le concours agro-véto dans deux semaines), je sais pas trop quand je mettrai de nouveaux chapitres. J'en ai cependant quelques uns en stock. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires!

Prologue

Démon décrivait un cercle autour de son adversaire. Ses dagues serpentiformes cherchaient une faille dans les défenses de la gerudo. La foule réclamait du sang et proclamait son nom avec une ferveur religieuse. Les mots « Démon ! Démon ! » palpitaient comme un cœur battant dans toute l'arène et enveloppaient le guerrier dans leur soif de sang. Les lambeaux de vêtements noirs avec lesquels il s'habillait claquaient dans l'air et lui donnaient une aura malveillante. Sa cape ne faisait qu'exacerber cette impression. Il semblait incarner cet « enfant des ténèbres » - un surnom que lui avait attribué la foule- un esprit vengeur venu de l'autre monde. Le regard de Démon ne reflétait aucune compassion. Le bleu de ses yeux était aussi froid que l'acier. Tout en lui évoquait un dieu de la mort, prêt à combattre.

La gerudo et lui se faisaient toujours face, cherchant une ouverture. La guerrière leva ses cimeterres jumeaux avec prudence, appréhendant le combat. Démon grogna, des flammes plus brûlantes que l'enfer s'étaient allumées dans ses yeux. Cette vue fît perdre son sang froid à la femme qui recula avec précaution. Quelle idiote, pensa Démon, de se faire aussi facilement intimidée.

Le soleil tapait sur les deux adversaires et le sable brûlait sous leurs pieds. La gerudo était déjà en sueur à cause de la chaleur et du combat qui se préparait. En dépit de la lourde cape qu'il arborait, Démon ne sentait pas la chaleur. Toute son attention était portée à son adversaire.

Impatiente, elle s'élança, sautant dans les airs et formant un arc de cercle avec ses cimeterres. Ceux-ci l'auraient décapité si le guerrier n'avait pas plongé vers l'avant, mais les deux lames ne firent que s'entrechoquer.

Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. La femme se retourna pour lui faire face. Perturbée par la vitesse avec laquelle il avait esquivé, elle attaqua à nouveau, mais plus prudemment cette fois. Les lames l'attaquèrent dans toutes les directions mais aucune ne l'atteignit. Esquivant avec grâce tous les coups, il mena la gerudo de l'autre côté de l'arène. La foule s'immobilisa et chanta son mantra avec de plus en plus de force : elle demandait à Démon de verser le sang.

Les attaques de la gerudo étaient de plus en plus rapides, enveloppant Démon dans une sphère d'acier. Finalement elle s'arrêta et adopta une position défensive, haletant à cause de l'effort. Démon était indemne. Son manteau noir flottait toujours autour de lui. Il ne fît aucun bruit mais la foule se pencha avant. Tout le monde connaissait la suite.

Toujours sans un mot, Démon leva ses dagues et attaqua. Il se glissa sous la garde de la gerudo et frappa son poignet par en dessous, envoyant valdinguer un de ses cimeterres, puis se recula hors de sa portée et regarda la gerudo horrifiée. Tremblante, elle se reprit et attaqua de nouveau par un coup vertical qui aurait découpé Démon en deux. A la place, il leva une de ses dagues d'un geste flegmatique et de l'autre, il coupa la main de la gerudo. La main et le cimeterre tombèrent dans le sable, bientôt recouverts de sang. Elle trébucha et agrippa son moignon.

- « Qui es-tu ?! hurla-t-elle, la peur recouvrant son visage.

Pendant une seconde, le guerrier vêtu de noir se raidit. Quelque chose luit dans ses yeux. _Link, le Héros du Temps_. La lueur fût rapidement recouverte par de sombres nuages tourbillonnant.

-Démon ! » répondit-il en abattant ses dagues.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2:

Zelda se réveilla en hurlant. Ses draps de soie étaient éparpillés sur son lit. Ses cheveux d'or emmêlés dégringolaient le long de son corps.

_Du sang_ pensait-elle, _du sang partout_. Et cet homme avec ses dagues… Elle trembla et réarrangea ses couvertures autour d'elle. Comment l'avaient-ils appelé déjà? Ah oui! Démon. Démon. Elle pouvait encore le visualiser dans son esprit, dominant la Gerudo, du sang coulant le long de ses dagues, et lui: riant avec ferveur. Quelle sorte de monstre rirait après avoir tué des innocents?

Sa servante arriva, réveillée par ses cris.

-« Princesse! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa chambre. Que se passe-t-il?

- Encore un rêve, répondit Zelda, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter .

- Je vais appeler Dame Impa. Ces cauchemars ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. »

Zelda détourna le regard, puis acquiesça à contrecœur d'un signe de tête. Tout le monde était si protecteur avec elle au château. Elle avait environ vingt-quatre ans et les servantes la traitaient encore comme une enfant. Mais si son rêve était plus qu'une prophétie… Zelda faillit sursauter à cette pensée. Ce don de recevoir les prophéties à travers ses rêves ne lui causait que des malheurs, mais autrefois, cela avait déjà sauvé son pays. Et si ce « Démon » était plus qu'une invention de son rêve, il était une menace pour Hyrule. Encore quelque chose pour lequel elle devait s'inquiéter.

Elle regarda la tapisserie qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. C'était un cadeau que sa mère lui avait fait avant qu'elle ne meurt, la plus belle œuvre d'art de tout le royaume. Y était brodé les deux plus grandes figures des légendes hyliennes. Le symbole des Dieux : la Triforce, qui donnait de son pouvoir divin à son détenteur; était représentée en arrière-plan. Au premier plan, trônait l'homme connu sous le titre d'Héros du Temps.

Il avait presque une apparence elfique: un jeune homme blond et musclé brandissant une épée légendaire. Rien en lui ne suggérait une grande force ou une grande sagesse mais il semblait presque irradier de bienveillance. Etant plus jeune, Zelda avait pris l'habitude de confier tous ses secrets au jeune homme de la tapisserie. Sa présence réconfortante était pour elle un repère, une lumière aveuglante destinée à la guider, elle et son peuple.

Un léger coup sur sa porte la fit sortir de ses pensées. « Entrez. » dit-elle plus par habitude que par nécessité. Impa était déjà entrée dans sa chambre et s'était placée au centre de celle-ci. Impa était une femme très imposante, une des derniers représentants de la race des Sheikaks. Il était dit qu'elle avait toujours vécue au château, s'occupant de chaque enfant de la famille royale depuis des temps immémoriaux. Zelda ne savait pas si cette rumeur était vraie, mais elle avait remarqué que sa nourrice ne semblait pas vieillir.

Zelda ramena ses genoux sous son menton et attendit que sa nourrice lui adresse la parole. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

-« Qu'as-tu vu? la questionna-t-elle, une expression inquiète s'étalant sur son visage. Que te disait ton rêve?

Zelda fut surprise par l'émotion qui emplissait la voix de sa nourrice, elle avait rarement vu Impa aussi troublée.

- S'il te plaît, ne me crie pas dessus. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour une nuit.

Son visage s'adoucit et Impa s'assit à côté de Zelda.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout en lissant les boucles emmêlées de la princesse. Je m'inquiète tellement quand tu as des visions. Surtout quand elles te font hurler…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'était une vision? lui demanda Zelda, le doute sévissant dans sa voix. Comment le sais-tu puisque je ne te l'ai pas raconté?

-Je le sais, tout simplement, répondit-elle en se tournant vers la tapisserie.

Que te disait ton rêve? continua-t-elle, fixant toujours du regard l'œuvre d'art.

Zelda hésita puis tenta de reconstituer son cauchemar par les mots.

- Il y avait deux guerriers qui combattaient dans une arène, comme des gladiateurs. L'un d'entre eux était une Gerudo. Elle brandissant les cimeterres jumeaux propres à ce peuple. L'autre…. elle continua, frissonnant malgré elle. L'autre incarnait la mort elle-même, il était entièrement habillé de noir. La foule l'appelait Démon. Zelda s'arrêta un instant, les yeux distants. Il a tué la Gerudo et riait alors que son sang courait le long de ses dagues. Elle se recroquevilla tout en se rapprochant d'Impa. Ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont fait hurler. Ils renfermaient tellement de colère, tellement de blessures!

Impa la regarda puis entoura son bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est un rêve intéressant, finit-elle par dire.

-Tu sais ce que cela signifie? demanda Zelda avec prudence, pas entièrement certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- C'est difficile à dire, murmura-t-elle, en détournant le regard. Puis elle changea soudainement le sujet. Zelda, sais-tu ce qu'est le Cycle ?

- Le Cycle? demanda Zelda, légèrement troublée par le tournent qu'avait pris la conversation. Je sais tout ce que tu m'as appris: tous les milles ans, un fléau s'abat sur Hyrule. Lorsque tout semble perdu, le Héros du Temps apparaît et détruit ce fléau, avec l'aide de la Princesse de la Destinée. Pourquoi me parles-tu d'une légende aussi ancienne?

- Une légende? Ce n'est pas une légende, Zelda! répliqua Impa. Le cycle est essentiel à l'équilibre d'Hyrule.

- Ressusciter l'incarnation du Mal tous les dix siècles rétablit l'équilibre?! demanda Zelda. La mort de milliers d'innocents créée l'égalité?

- Sans mal, il ne peut y avoir de bien. Sans difficultés, il ne peut y avoir de richesses. Pour qu'un Héros tel que lui soit crée… expliqua Impa, en désignant le Héros de la tapisserie, il faut un démon à combattre.

- Mais, que se passe-t-il si le Héros et la Princesse n'en ressortent pas victorieux? répondit Zelda, toujours sceptique.

- Ils ne peuvent que l'emporter, sinon le Cycle serait détruit et les ténèbres régneraient sur Hyrule. Ce serait la fin de l'Amour et de L'Espoir. »

Zelda resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Comment peut-on combattre le même fléau pour l'éternité? Le Héros du Temps pourra-t-il toujours ressortir victorieux de son combat? Elle adressa une brève prière aux Déesses, leur demandant de ne jamais laisser le Cycle se briser.

Impa se tourna vers Zelda. Son regard semblait percer à travers son âme. –« Cela fait presque mille ans que le dernier Héros du Temps a vaincu le mal.

Les rêves qui te tourmentent depuis plusieurs années indiquent qu'Hyrule est de nouveau en danger. Tu sais que tu es la Princesse de la Destinée. Elle se tut et pris sa main gauche dans la sienne. Elle écarta un pan de sa manche pour révéler le symbole de la Triforce. Le triangle d'or brillait sur le dos de sa main. Zelda retira sa main et recouvrit le symbole de l'autre.

- Tu me l'as répété pendant toute mon enfance, mais rien ne s'est encore manifesté, Hyrule est prospère, rien ne peut l'anéantir.

- Cela ne change rien, le démon renaît de ses cendres, murmura Impa. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tout à coup, elle s'arrêta, raide et se retourna pour percer à nouveau le regard de la princesse.

- Cet homme auquel tu as rêvé, Démon, as-tu vu le dos de sa main gauche?

- Non, répondit-elle, un peu interloquée. Il portait des gantelets noirs sur ses deux avant-bras. Pourquoi cela?

- Rien. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle quittait la chambre à grandes enjambées.

Zelda soupira et leva les yeux une nouvelle fois vers la tapisserie. Le Héros du Temps lui rendit son regard, confident et sûr de vaincre le fléau. Il arborait un bonnet et une tunique verte, en dessous duquel il portait une chemise assez rustique. Il brandissait Excalibur, l'épée légendaire qui bannissait les démons les plus puissants. Son fourreau était accroché dans son dos.

Faisant courir ses yeux le long de la tapisserie, Zelda remarqua le symbole de laTriforce qui brillait sur le dos de sa main gauche. C'était presque le même que le sien. Elle plissa les yeux en repensant à la question d'Impa. Le dos de la main de Démon. L'endroit où se trouvait la Triforce du Héros du Temps. Cela devait être une coïncidence. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'assassin assoiffé de sang qu'elle avait vu en rêve puisse être Link, le Héros du Temps. Et sur cette pensée, elle succomba aux bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens! J'espère que vous avez pu profiter de l'été ;)

Voici un nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain parce que je repars pour une année de prépa...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 :

Démon avançait lentement à travers les rues. Un chemin s'ouvrait devant lui et des murmures se répandaient dans la foule alors que les gens se poussaient pour ne pas être dans son passage. « C'est le Démon! » murmuraient-ils en un étrange mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Démon n'y faisait pas attention, son âme demandait vengeance, et il pouvait la trouver dans les arènes. Il marchait mécaniquement, attiré par celles-ci comme du métal à un aimant. Sa destination se découpait dans l'horizon, les murs gris morne du Colisée s'élevaient au dessus des autres bâtiments. C'était un chef d'œuvre d'architecture et d'efficacité, parfaitement adapté aux tueries qui s'y déroulaient chaque jour. Il pouvait facilement accueillir la moitié de la ville. Les plus riches pouvaient posséder des tribunes afin d'apprécier le spectacle confortablement et en privé. Les spectateurs pouvaient parier sur leur gladiateur favori. Puisque Démon n'avait jamais perdu, souvent c'était lui.

Les gardes laissèrent Démon passer les larges portes du Colisée sans un mot. Il était connu des employés comme étant le meilleur combattant de la ville. Toutes les sentinelles devaient le saluer et satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices.

Son talent pour l'art de la mort, pensait Démon, était la seule partie de son être que les gens avaient toujours respecté.

Il traversa le couloir, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Les sentinelles s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, il était attendu. Il passa la dernière barrière et se jeta dans l'arène. Celle-ci était assez petite, le sable qui recouvrait le sol s'étirait jusqu'à rencontrer l'énorme mur qui empêchait les combattants de s'échapper dans la foule. Démon entendu le portail métallique se refermer derrière lui, le piégeant dans l'arène. Il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire pour lui ou son adversaire, du moins jusqu'à ce que la mort emporte l'un d'eux. Démon laissa son regard s'appesantir sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un meurtrier bardé de muscles exhibant la hache la plus grosse que Démon ait jamais vu. Démon le connaissait de réputation. Il était surnommé « Le Taureau » par les habitants, un nom parfaitement approprié pour cet homme et les méthodes abjectes qu'il employait pour torturer puis tuer ses victimes. Démon sentit sa rage grandir en lui; cet homme tout particulièrement méritait de mourir.

Le Taureau chargea, son visage était contorsionné par la haine alors qu'il abattait sauvagement sa hache. "Ce sera rapide" pensa Démon tout en esquivant adroitement les coups du Taureau, ne prenant même pas la peine de tester les compétences de son adversaire. Le Taureau fonça, évitant de peu de s'écraser contre le mur. Il se retourna, faisant face à Démon: les tendons de ses bras et de son cou ressortaient tandis qu'il grognait de frustration. La rouge furie qui emplissait ses yeux le privait de toute raison et logique, les remplaçant par une rage aveugle. Démon aussi sentit sa colère monter, le conduisant à son insatiable quête de sang. Il s'abaissa, amena ses dagues de chaque côté de son corps puis attendit...

Démon cracha sur la carcasse sanglante qu'était devenu Le Taureau. Cela avait été presque trop facile de le tuer. Un jeu d'enfant de dérober le souffle qui avait habité son corps. Sa rage était encore là, encore plus intense après sa victoire. S'approchant du portail, il s'adressa au gardien de l'arène, un homme entre deux âges qui aimait le tintement de l'or. « Amenez-moi le suivant. »

Démon grogna en essuyant ses dagues sur les vêtements du cadavre. Et celui d'après. Et celui qui suivit. C'était là, dans les arènes, que Démon menait sa guerre personnelle contre le monde.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures après que Démon quitta l'arène , les lambeaux de sa colère ayant été suffisamment repoussés pour contenir sa rage. Parfois, cela l'effrayait encore de sentir à quel point il pouvait enrager, mais lentement, il était devenu insensible au cycle de sang et de violence qui contrôlait sa vie.

Démon se dirigea vers les portes de la ville et atteignit la cabane insalubre qu'il appelait sa maison lorsque les ténèbres tombèrent. Celles-ci l'enveloppaient et le cachaient quand il se mouvait à travers les ombres.

Le sommeil ne lui vint pas cette nuit-là, alors il s'assit dans l'obscurité, devant sa cabane délabrée. Il dormait rarement et préférait la solitude aux ombres de ses rêves qui hantaient son repos. Seules ses batailles lui permettaient une quelconque délivrance à la rage qui l'habitait, que ce soit éveillé ou endormi. Il n'éprouvait rien à l'égard de ceux qu'il avait tués de ses dagues, déversant leur vie du bout de ses lames. Pourquoi le devrait-il? Ils méritaient tous de mourir, comme toutes les personnes qui vivaient dans ce monde maudit. Démon se releva, tremblant de rage, ils devraient tous être tués. Tous, jusqu'au dernier, eux qui étaient maudits des Déesses.

Démon déambula dans les rues de la ville sous le ciel étoilé. La crasse qui s'empilait aux détours des allées, les bandes de mendiants qui campaient sur les trottoirs, même à cette heure tardive, le révoltait. Les sujets de cette ville Aratienne n'accordaient de l'importance qu'à un peu de nourriture et aux combats quotidiens des arènes. Ils en allaient jusqu'à ignorer leur maisons et ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Mais Démon les avaient éradiqués il y a déjà longtemps. Il poursuivit son chemin tel une ombre qui volait dans les ténèbres. La nuit était le seul moment où Démon se sentait en sécurité. Alors, il pouvait se cacher dans le noir et s'écartait du monde qui l'avait rejeté. Il arriva à sa destination: un large bâtiment à moitié en ruines près des faubourgs de la ville. Il entra silencieusement et se retrouva dans une énorme salle de spectacle. C'était le seul théâtre de toute la ville. Les histoires d'Amour et de Courage qui s'y déroulaient permettaient parfois à Démon d'oublier. Il pouvait alors se perdre dans ces histoires héroïques et oublier quelques instants qui il était. Oublier le sang et les ténèbres. Inspectant les lieux, Démon pouvait deviner pourquoi le théâtre était aussi délabré: plus des trois-quarts des sièges étaient vides, ce qui donnait au bâtiment un sentiment de vide qui allait parfaitement avec l'humeur de Démon. La plupart des citadins Aratiens n'accordaient aucun intérêt au théâtre ou à la musique, seul le sang répandu dans les arènes les intéressait. De préférence par les mains de leur petit animal Démon. Le guerrier vêtu de noir chassa ces pensées de sa tête, il était venu pour oublier, pas pour critiquer ses péchés sanglants. Le rideau se leva lentement, la musique emplit l'air. La mélodie résonna dans sa conscience, réveillant ses souvenirs. Un homme s'avança sur scène, habillé d'une tunique d'un vert brillant et agitant une épée de bois grossièrement peinte.

« Je vais vous présenter » dit l'homme en prenant une pose digne d'un héros « L'épopée légendaire de Link, Le Héros du Temps. » Il se pavanait sur scène comme se devait la figure fringante qui représentait le héros parfait des contes.

Du fond de la salle, Démon sauta de son siège et sortit en courant. Ce nom faisait écho en lui. Link, Héros du Temps. Il se souvenait de ce nom, se souvenait de la douleur, de la terreur et du triomphe qui l'accompagnait. C'était un souvenir trop amer pour s'en échapper ou pour l'oublier. Il avait perdu sept ans de sa vie pour ce nom, sacrifié son enfance pour mériter ce titre et la destinée qui allait avec elle. En tant que Link, Démon avait détruit le fléau que le Cycle avait prédit. C'était sous le nom de Link qu'il avait vécu la vie du plus grand héros que le monde avait connu. Une vie qui n'existait plus, qui techniquement n'avait jamais existé.

Démon courait toujours à travers les rues de la ville endormie, il détalait comme un lapin qui s'enfuyait devant un loup. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue sur les pavés d'une allée, incapable de combattre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Il sentit sa rage s'embrasait de nouveau alors que sa conscience se cassait sous la pression de son passé. Il avait perdu son enfance, son nom et son bonheur pour sauver le monde. Démon comprenait que personne ne se souvienne de ses exploits, la ligne de temps dans laquelle il avait été un héros n'existait plus. Il avait juste voulu être accepté, mais même cela on lui avait refusé. Petit, on l'avait battu; les quelques personnes qui avaient tentés de l'aider avaient été ridiculisées par leurs compagnons. Partout où il s'était rendu, les gens l'avaient évité, transformant lentement l'ancien héros en ce guerrier brisé drapé de noir nommé Démon. La rage grandissait, détruisant sa conscience d'impulsions ardentes. Link, Le Héros du Temps s'effaçait, et bientôt seul Démon resterait. Il sourit et sortit ses dagues de sa ceinture. Sa colère murmurait dans sa tête, demandant du sang. Aussi vite qu'un éclair, l'ombre noire courut dans la nuit. Au matin, il y aurait quelques âmes de plus qui s'en iraient vers le Jugement Dernier.

Le lendemain, Démon se réveilla très calme, sa rage ayant été noyée dans le sang. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda le sang séché sur ses dagues et sa cape. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son origine. Il se leva et inspecta l'allée ombragée de par derrière un tas de cageots. Il se gratta la tête pensivement, il se demandait où il était: tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était d'avoir couru. S'enfuir de quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait fuir en une course folle à travers les ténèbres. Il se souvenait d'être tombé sur le trottoir, complètement paniqué. Et puis la rage brûlante. La rage qui bloquait toutes pensées et sentiments, l'envoyant en quête de sang. Lentement, Démon se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un cadavre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était mort, il y avait un trou énorme dans sa poitrine qui l'avait drainé de son sang et l'avait coloré du gris pâle de la mort. Une autre victime de sa rage pensa Démon, se demandant furtivement si l'homme avait su qui l'avait tué. « Dis aux ténèbres que Démon t'as envoyé » murmura-t-il au cadavre.

Démon ne ressentait rien pour cet homme; il méritait de mourir comme tout le monde. Le monde l'avait rejeté, battu sans merci puis l'avait transformé en monstre. Village après village, il avait demandé de l'aide: c'était un enfant perdu qui n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, et village après village, il avait été chassé et humilié. Il n'était respecté que quand il tuait sans merci dans les arènes. C'était dans les arènes, quand la foule hurlait son nom que Démon expérimentait un certain sentiment d'appartenance. Il ria. L'arène l'attendait; il était temps d'accomplir sa vengeance.


End file.
